


Kinktober 2018 Praise Kink/Aphrodisiacs

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cunnilingus, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Tambry invites Robbie and Wendy in the back of van to try something new.





	Kinktober 2018 Praise Kink/Aphrodisiacs

“Are you sure that this stuff will work?” Wendy asked as she took a swig of the drink.

“Believe me, I asked Nate and he swore that he had the best sex of his life after he drank this stuff,” Tambry promised her as she took some stuff for herself.

“You know Wendy, you sure are skeptical for someone who lives in the capital of just fucking bizarre,” Robbie told her.

Wendy snorted. “You rubs are just gullible. Yeah ghosts, aliens, unicorns are real, but that doesn’t mean that every bit of pseudoscience is real too.”

The three teens sat in the back of the van completely naked. Tambry had gathered them as she claimed to have found a perfect aphrodisiac. She had gotten some fairy dust, purple leaves, and manotaur blood among some other things in a blender. The result was a thick purple sludge. It didn’t taste as bad as it looked or sounded. But definitely didn’t tasty sexy.

“It looks like it already taking effect,” Robbie tease, pointing to Wendy.

She looked down. Her nipples were already hard. And Wendy had to admit her crotch was feel rather hot.

Tambry let out a teasing laugh. She got up giving Wendy an eye full of her wet sex. The red head crawled over to and kissed her pussy.

“Ugh, Wendy.”

“It’s okay babe, she just thinks you’re sexy.” Robbie got behind Tambry. “I do too.” Robbie sandwitched his erection between Tambry soft ass cheeks and started grinding. “Tambry your butt is the greatest butt I’ve ever fucked.” 

Wendy laughed, “So that makes what? Two butts.” Wendy licked Tambry’s pussy. “Her pussy’s the sweetest through.”

“And how many pussy’s have you tasted?” Robbie retorted.

“More than you,” Wendy answered. Wendy plopped her finger into Tambry’s vagina as her tongue swirled around her clint.

Robbie meanwhile got some lube and was prepping Tambry’s butthole. When ready, he spread her cheeks and inserted himself into her behind.

The purple haired girl steadied herself be grabbing Wendy’s head. She was being pleasure on two fronts. The dark skin girl soon gave way to the sensation and came. Juices flowed down Wendy’s hand and tongue. Her butt clenched around Robbie’s throbbing cock and he too came. He pulled out and a trail of cum leaked out of her butthole. Robbie grabbed a towel and began to clean his gentiles.

Tambry looked down at Wendy. “It’s your turn.”

Wendy fell on two her back. Tambry placed her head between her legs and greedily ate out her wet sex. Robbie meanwhile stepped in front of the redhead, presenting his still hard manhood. Wendy took him in her mouth. She savoured the musky taste of his sausage.

It wasn’t before Tambry’s wild tongue licking at her folds made Wendy cum. As she moaned around Robbie’s cock he completed as well, filling her with his salty cream.

As she swallowed Robbie’s fluids, she crawled over to Tambry and kissed. Her left breast. Robbie got down and kissed her right.

Wendy licked her erect nipple. “I love your nipples Tambry. It’s like a little hershey kiss on top of chocolate pupping.” 

“Yeah, Tambers, they’re like amazing.” Robbie agreed as he took her nipple in her mouth.

Wendy’s hand drifted to Robbie’s crotch and she began to stroke him.

“Can I?” Robbie asked.

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t.” Wendy answered.

The two rolled over off of tambry as Robbie mounted the red head and pushed himself into her.

“Oh fuck Robbie. You came twice and still hard? Tambry what did you do to him?”

“I told you Wendy. This shit works.”


End file.
